Not Again
by AaylaSecura
Summary: Rilian is danger. And only two people can help him prove it and possibly save his life, but are they already too late? Better than its sounds! Rating subject to change and probably will.
1. Default Chapter

Not Again Not Again 

**Okay. For any of you who haven't read my story Past, Present, and Future, you might want to if you want to know really who Sam is. I've decided that she's going to have a fun time and go to all kinds of different fictional places. This is story number two in that series. Well, here goes nothing! Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Where?

Sam and David sat on the porch of their house watching the sun set. "Well," Sam said, "I guess we'd better get inside. It's getting late, and we have things to do tomorrow." It was the middle of the summer, and the sun didn't set until about 9:30 p.m. And Sam did have a point. She and her brother had to get up at six 'o clock, because they were spending a few days over at their cousins' house. Only, their cousins lived in Indiana. Their parents wanted them to get there as quickly as possible, because that night was a ball for the policemen and their wives; and Sam and David's father was a cop.

The two siblings walked inside and went to their rooms. Sam slipped into the clothes she was wearing he next day and flopped into her bed. Her room smelled of a sweet strawberry scent, and Sam quickly fell asleep.

David did the same thing as Sam, but his room didn't smell of anything. Both his and his sister's rooms were neat, and the two kept them smelling nice, but Sam's room usually smelled of a sweet perfume. He and his sister were fast asleep within a few minutes, hardly aware of what that night held in store for them.

Sam stretched slowly and woke up. At first, she was a little groggy and unaware of her surround-ings; but that quickly changed as she felt the soft, dewy grass beneath her. She bolted upright and looked down. Sure enough, she was sitting in a meadow. Suddenly, she was scooped up by her arms and led down the meadow. "Hey!" Sam yelled, barely registering that she hadn't known that the people who had picked her up had even been around her. "Let me go!" she yelled again. She looked at them, and they were wearing suits that made them look like they were from the 1800's. Then, still struggling, she looked at where they were headed. She gaped and stopped struggling. It was a large castle!

Within minutes, they arrived inside the castle; and the supposed guards were taking Sam toward large double doors. Sam didn't even know why they had wanted her. Then, she realized that they had been there when she had been asleep; and she hadn't noticed. Why? Finally, Sam snapped out of her trance. "What in the world? Let…me… go!" On the word go, she wrenched her arms out of the grasp of the guards. "There," she said, running a hand through her hair. "Now will you please be as kind to tell me where I am?"

"Narnia," a deep voice behind her said. Sam whirled around to see that the double doors had been opened to what looked like a throne room. Standing just in front of the throne set atop a block-like structure that was able to be gotten to be steps was a figure with dark brown hair that flowed down his shoulders. He was wearing a deep purple cape and clothes that made him match in time with his guards, both of them looking like they were from the 1800's.

Sam blinked and moved to stand in the throne room. For a minute, she thought that she had dreadfully and unknowingly fallen into some part of a movie and that they would end the scene soon and laugh about it. However, a feeling in her gut told her otherwise as she looked at the steely gaze of the young man before her, who had descended from his throne to stand a few yards away. "Come closer," he ordered. Sam hardened herself and refused to move, planting herself firmly in her position.

Suddenly, the guards behind her grabbed her again and brought her to stand only a few feet from the young man. Sam wrenched herself out of their grasp again. She refused to show that she was afraid. "Listen," she said. "I don't know who you are or where you came from, and I don't care. If you don't let me go, I assure you that you will pay dearly. Now, what do you want?"

The young man strode forward and began to circle her. "All I want to know is what you were doing in Narnia."

"Narnia! Narnia! What are you talking about? Why do you continue to talk about such a place? What is it? And why do you act so arrogant and prideful of your land? It can't be that good!" Sam blurted out. She had no idea where she was or why everybody was acting the way they were, but she was going to find out. The name of Narnia sounded familiar, and the young man before her looked familiar; but Sam couldn't place either one.

"How dare you speak of Narnia that way!" the young man roared. He strode forward to stand directly in front of Sam, his face mere inches from hers. "Narnia, my dear, is the very ground that you stand on. And I'd thank you never to speak to me or about this land that way _ever_ again."

"Yes, sir," Sam said sarcastically.

"It is 'Your Highness'," the young man said, turning around and facing Sam as he had started to walk away. "I am the king of Narnia."

"Yeah," Sam said, "and I'm the princess of France."

"You are?" the young man asked incredulously, the color draining from his face.

Sam thought that it would be fun to keep up that game, but she decided not to. She sighed. "No."

Suddenly, the thoughts clicked into place. Narnia! The Chronicles of Narnia! The young man before her _was_ the king of Narnia, for it was none other than Prince Rilian himself! It had been so long since she'd had anything to do with any of that, so she hadn't remembered; but now she had. She must have landed in the time of Narnia. "Wait a minute," she thought aloud, startling everybody. "That brings up so many questions. I thought that that going to fictional places was only a one-time thing. Has it become a thing that I can't stop? And if so, how long will I be here? _And_ if so, where is David? Plus, I am too old to travel to Narnia. How could I have ended up here and for what purpose?"

Sam didn't realize she had been saying these things aloud until she looked up and found the guards and Prince —King— Rilian staring at her quizzically. Quickly but informatively, Sam explained her recent experiences in traveling to the time and place of Basil of Baker Street from the Great Mouse Detective. However, she was careful to leave out certain parts, knowing that people from these times would not understand. Finally, she ended with, "I do believe that my brother is here, but I don't know where. Will you please help me find him?"

Rilian thought about this for a moment. It was a strange request, especially from one with a story such as the story of the one before him. However, it was a request that couldn't be denied. "Guards, search for the boy. If you find him, you are to bring him here immediately; and he is not to be harmed," Rilian told the men in the room.

They bowed their heads and ran off to search for Sam's brother. Sam felt somewhat relieved that her brother wouldn't be alone and would be taken care of if he was hurt. Sam had no idea where he was or what had befallen him, but she decided not to brood over the worst. "Now, my dear," Rilian said, startling Sam out of her thoughts, "let my guards lead you to your temporary chambers. There, you will find a proper change of clothing. Put it on, and we shall discuss this matter tonight at dinner. My guards will come and retrieve you and lead you to the dining hall when it is time."

Sam did just as she had been told and found herself with some free time. Although she had not been too fond of putting a dress on, she knew that she really didn't have a choice; and she needed all the free time she could get. She needed to figure out a course of action, but all she could think of was her brother. She hoped David would be found before nightfall.

**Wow! That's the longest first chapter I've ever written! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm _definitely_ new to writing Chronicles of Narnia fanfiction. I'm still trying to sort out exactly what I want to do, and my computer is down. (I'm using someone else's for this.) So it might be a little while before the next chapter is up, but I'll try to make it soon. Meanwhile, click on the review button and tell me what you think!**


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry to those of you who are reading this story. I do like writing, but right now I'm focusing on two of my fanfics in particular. I'll try to finish them as soon as possible, but I don't know when that will be. I might not update this for a while. I'm sorry about that, but I can't keep up with all of my stories. And I have writer's block in some of them. I'm not sure what I should do. And if I try to keep up with the two that I really like, I don't have my whole heart and soul in what I'm writing in my other stories. That means that they won't turn out as good as they could. Again, I'm sorry; but that's what I have to do. Thank you for reading this story, and I hope to return to it soon.**


End file.
